"Angels’ Dance"
"Angels’ Dance" — #0.4 Short Story first printed in Angels' Flight and is now an eBook available for purchase online. It features Jessamy snd Galen as the co-leads. * Previous Book or Story: n/a * Next Short Btory: #0.5 "Angels' Judgmemt" * Next Book: #1 Angels' Blood * Full Reading List Offical Sypnosis The gentle teacher of angelic young, and the keeper of her people's histories, Jessamy is respected and admired by everyone who knows her. Yet, born unable to soar into flight, she has spent thousands of years trapped in the mountain stronghold of the Refuge, her heart encased in painful loneliness...until the arrival of Galen, warrior angel from a martial court. Rough-edged and blunt, Galen is a weapons-master at home with violence, a stranger to the sweet words it takes to woo a woman--but he is also a man determined to claim Jessamy for his own, to dance with her through the skies denied her for so very long...even if their exhilarating passion proves as dangerous as the landscape of war and unrest that lies before them. ~ Goodreads First Sentence She had seen empires rise and kingdoms fall, queens come and go, archangels clash in battle and drown the world in rivers of blood. Full Plot Summary Write a Summary World-Building Leads * Jessamy: Angel, Historian for all Angelkind, teacher of the young. Resides in the Refuge. Jessamy has a deformed wing since birth and cannot fly. She's about 2,200 years old. * Galen: Warrior Angel—he has just arrived from Titus's court has come to the refuge to be the young Raphael's weapons-master. He's a big brute with little patience for games and no subtlety at all. Galen is the first one to not walk on eggshells around Jessamy and openly pursues her from the moment he sees her despite her skittishness. He's about 350 years old. Characters * Raphael: Archangel of New York. * Tanae: * Dmitri: Vampire—One of Raphael's SEVEN; Raphael's second in command. * Aodhan: Angel—one of Raphael's SEVEN. * Rhoswen: * Lijuan: Zhou Lijuan—Archangel—CADRE—archangel of death * Orios: * Jason: Angel—one of the SEVEN; Raphael's spymaster. * Alexander: * Rohan: * Uram: Archangel—CADRE—lover of Michaela * Illium: "Bluebell", angel—one of Raphael's SEVEN. * Saraia: * Keir: Angel—Healer in Raphael's court; wise and compassionate. * Neha: Archangel—CADRE—Archangel of India and south Asia. * Emira: * Zaria: * Michaela: Archangel—CADRE—Archangel of Europe— Groups and Organizations * * * * Supe Types * Angels: * Archangels: * Vampires: * Ancients: Very, very old Archangels, most of whom are in the Sleep Things, Events, States of Being, Processes * Made: a vampire is Made, not born * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. * Places * The Refuge: neutral retreat, a home for angels to heal, teach, and work as well as a sanctuary for their young. Each archangel has a compound there for their people. * * * See Also Book References External Links * Goodreads | Angels' Dance (Guild Hunter, #0.4) by Nalini Singh * Angels' Dance (Guild Hunter) by Nalini Singh * Angels' Flight - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Wikia *Angels’ Flight | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author ✥ Category:Short Stories